300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feng Baobao
'Abilities' ---- Temporary Worker Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'As a temporary worker in North China, Feng Baobao always receives the identity protection privileges of the temporary workers. The Vision Range and Movement Speed of Feng Baobao will be increased as her level increases. ---- 'The Old Man Pushes The Cart Q' 'Cost:' ''25 Mana '''Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *''Active - ''Feng Baobao hits a designated enemy target within 300 range nearby with her palm, inflicting 55/80/105/130/155 + Bonus AD physical damage and knocking the target back before temporarily replacing this skill with Avalokitesvara Q ''for 3.5 seconds. After this skill is cast, the replaced skill ''Avalokitesvara Q will be disabled with a fixed static cooldown of 0.2 seconds. Avalokitesvara Q Cost: 25 Mana '''Cooldown: '''0.2 seconds *''Active - ''Feng Baobao jumps toward any targeted location within 500 range nearby before sitting down on the targeted location, inflicting 55/80/105/130/155 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within 250 radius nearby and reducing the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 20% for 2 seconds. After this skill is cast, it will be temporarily replaced with Fierce Dragon Thrust Q ''for 3.5 seconds. After this skill is cast, the replaced skill ''Fierce Dragon Thrust Q will be disabled with a fixed static cooldown of 0.2 seconds. Fierce Dragon Thrust Q Cost: 25 Mana '''Cooldown: '''0.2 seconds *''Active - ''Feng Baobao moves to any designated enemy target within 500 range nearby before stabbing the target with her palm, inflicting 55/80/105/130/155 + Bonus AD physical damage and stunning the target for 0.5 seconds. After this skill is cast, it will be instantly replaced with The Old Man Push The Cart Q. ---- Self-cure W Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds *''Passive - ''When Feng Baobao receives lethal damage, the lethal damage received will be nullified once (can't nullify the effects of some skills that can apply an instant kill effects) before triggering a shield effect that can withstand up to 75/150/225/300/375 damage, the effect to nullify lethal damage and generates a shield effect can't be triggered more than once within 70 seconds. *''Active - ''Active - Feng Baobao activates her Self-cure state that lasts for 3 seconds. At the end of the Self-cure state, 35%/40%/45%/50%/55% of the total damage received while within the Self-cure state will be converted into a healing effect that restores Feng Baobao's Health. ---- Sharp Blade 0.01 E Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *''Active - ''Feng Baobao quickly moves to any designated enemy target within 700 range nearby before stabbing them with a knife, inflicting 75/110/145/180/215 + Bonus AD physical damage. Upon killing any unit with this skill, the cooldown of this skill will be reset and the Mana cost of this skill will be refunded back to Feng Baobao. ---- Under One Person R Cost: 70 / 80 / 90 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Passive - ''Passive - Every time Feng Baobao casts a skill, her next basic attack will become a ranged attack that can inflict 1.2 times of her actual basic attack's damage to all enemies within a small area around the selected target. *''Active - ''Active - After a short delay of charging effect, Feng Baobao will launch a powerful beam in a targeted direction, inflicting 275/425/575 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them away from the beam. ---- 'Skins' ----